Please Stay
by dogdevil03d
Summary: Nightwing and Batgirl are in love with each other but neither of them is willing to acknowledge it. What happens when they keep their feelings bottled up? Or will a death keep them apart. This is my first fan fiction ever. Please leave me tons of reviews if you guys like it and what I can do to change it. This story takes place in Young Justice but 5 years after the first season.


**Please Stay**

Nightwing and Batgirl are in love with each other but neither of them is willing to acknowledge it. What happens when they keep their feelings bottled up? Or will a death keep them apart.

This is my first fan fiction ever. Please leave me tons of reviews if you guys like it and what I can do to change it. This story takes place in Young Justice but 5 years after the first season. Nightwing and Batgirl are 18 years old. Later on in the story I will be putting my own character into it, so I hope you like her. Her name is Aura real name Lauren O' Conner she can control and create fire, water, air and earth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice in any way shape or form.

**Chapter One: A Cold Night**

**12:00 a.m. October 29, 2016 : Gotham City**

It's a cold night in Gotham City, being on patrol for three hours sitting on a roof top in the ice cold, with nothing happening, someone is not very happy.

"Man why is it so quiet tonight, you would think there was at least a mugging going on", shaking her leg in anticipation. Ready to punch something.

"Why are you so antsy all of a sudden? Nightwing looks at her all curiously, it's still early in the night, something's bound to happen". Chuckling a little. "Besides where else do you have to be."

She's staring at the sky even though it was so cold the moon was so beautiful. "First off, I'm freezing my ass off, we've been out here for three hours, I have an English Lit. paper due tomorrow afternoon and my father's pissing me off".

She says the last part in a very angry tone. I don't think he's heard her that mad since she found out that the young boys on the team where going through all of her personal stuff. And she doesn't talk bad about her dad either, yeah he's the police commissioner and had a reputation, but for her to be this amped up something had to happen.

"Why Babs, what's going on?" asking her concernly and throwing an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her and keep her warm, but mostly comfort.

Barbara gives him a quick glance, "He's just so over protective, thinking I'm out all the time partying, instead of getting school work done.

Smirking at her, "you know you are always out all the time".

She punches him in the shoulder. "Shut up Grayson," laughing a little, besides you know what I mean, it's just hard to tell him the truth. I can't just tell him, yeah dad by the way I'm out all the time protecting the city and world because I'm Batgirl.

"Hey it's worth a shot at least he knows that you have people that care about you watching your back."

Squeezing her a little closer to him. Looking down at the street a frown starts to creep in on his face. "At least you have a dad, he says in a sad whisper, he loves you and wants you to be safe. You know that right."

Barbara knew that parents were a tough subject around Dick, after knowing him for so many years. After all they were best friends, besides him and Wally. But after losing his family it was one of the things they didn't talk about. Besides Bruce was like a father to him anyways. He had the team and her which was a family in itself.

Nudging him with her shoulder and trying to get him out of his funk. "Yeah your right, he can just give me a little slack though, like fighting villains isn't enough." He starts laughing and puts on that stupid grin for her. God she loved the way he laughed, it always had her heart going for some reason and being this close to him. Even when she started as Batgirl she knew there was a little something between them. She also loved his body in that uniform years of training have been good to him. He was a skinny little twig when she met him, but now with that six pack and biceps. O gosh. He definitely reached a ten on her scale. _Best friends aren't supposed to be this hot_ she thought.

Breaking the ice she tells him," No but seriously I really do need to go, it is getting late", looking down at her watch it read 1:30a.m.

"Alright he tells her with a sigh, let's give it one more hour".

Looking at him directly into his eyes, "You know I did promise myself that I was going to try on this hot number I got at the mall today to see how it fit" she tells him all seductively, she just loves fucking with him.

That got him going. He removed his arm from her shoulders and could feel his face getting warm. Staring into space he could only imagine Barbara in lingerie and hoping it was red, she looks incredible in red. With that genuine smile, red curly hair, and that tight body. He could feel something else, but a little farther south. God why did she have to tell him that.

"Dick, earth to Dick, she slaps him in the back of the head, Nightwing!"

" Ow, why the hell did you do that for", he said holding his head.

"To get your attention, you never space out on patrol, you okay… I was just kidding you know". "Well it wasn't funny", he said with a crocked eyebrow and stern voice. " Oh, really", she said teasing him again with a wicked grin. Nightwing was starting to blush again. "Um…I"

The police scanner starts to go off. _"Attention all units we have a bank robbery in progress at the corner of Pennington and Shark Ave. Suspects are armed and dangerous". _

Standing up and trying to get out of the awkward position he put himself in. _This flirting is killing me, I need to tell her how I feel. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together round her when she teases me like that. But she's my friend, and, oh fuck it its been a long time coming._

Getting out his grappling hook, he gestures for her to do the same. "You ready to break up the party." Smirking at her, he knew that it was gonna relieve some of his stress. "Ready to rock and roll" she said to him.

_Finally I can kick someone's ass and try to get some thoughts of him out of my head. _

Both of them shot their grappling hooks to the next building and ran across the rooftops to get to the robbery location.

It took them about 10 minutes to get there as the robbers where finishing up. "Come on, come on" scrambling around, hooking the bag full of money over his head and across his chest. There were four men and another in the getaway car. " Cops are gonna be here any second", telling the other men still in the safe "if not the bat will be".

Good for the two teenage hero's they made it to the bank before the cops. From the way the sirens sounded there were still miles away.

"Alright, it looks like they have Beretta 92's and one of them has an AK-47", he said looking through his infrared vision in his mask. Hitting one button on the side it went back to normal vision.

"Looks like they have ammo for an army, not a hyst". Taking a look at the getaway car Barbara asks "Want me to take him down?"

"No don't waste your energy, besides there's four inside, I was thinking two and two" acknowledging the robbers inside. "Let's make a deal, whoever takes down their guys first gets a week of from patrol duty. Deal"

Shrugging her shoulders and reaching her hand out to shake his, "Deal", giving him I know I'm gonna win smirk. _I can use a break from patrol duty, but then again won't be with Dick, alone at night, just us two. A come on Barb, snap out of it. _She reaches to her utility belt and take out a knock out gas vial.

"This should do the trick", she throws it into the car with a five second release mechanism. "What the…" picking up the canister the gas goes off knocking the guy unconscious.

"One down, four to go", giving Nightwing a heads up.

Nightwing is close to the bank trying to find an entrance. Might as well use the one they used, referring to the skylight on top of the roof. Hitting the communicator button he whispers, "I'm in, hurry up they look like.." She jumps in right after him; being always alert Nightwing jumps into an defensive stance.

"Relax, it's just me soo what's the plan." "Disarm them, kick their ass, try not to get shot, and may the better person win."

Smart ass. Nightwing throws a canister that has a smoke screen in it. "Be alert the Batman's here". Starting to pull back their guns getting ready.

They hear laughing, _I haven't heard him do that since he was 13 _she thought.

As the robbers start panicking , "show yourself I know your not the Bat."

They see two figures in the smoke. Nightwing whispers " I'll take the two on the left, you take the two on the right." She nods her head in understanding and they split up. They both throw double batarangs to know the guns out of both their perps hands.

Nightwing lunges forward punching one guy in the stomach, he drops down to his knees, sucking in air to catch his breath. The guy throws a punch towards Nightwing's face but he blocks it and does a spinning low kick, knocking the goon off his feet and smacking his head against the ground knocking him unconscious. The other guys gains his wights and grabs Nightwing from behind, he headbunts him then kicks him through a glass table.

Batgirl had a harder time bringing her two guys down. "So the Batman thought his brats could do his work for him" the leader said cockingly. "Yeah, soo what bet I can still take you down in five seconds."

"One" she does a front flip and lands on the smaller guys shoulders, "two", jumping down she throws the guy across the room by the side of his shirt. "Three," walking closer to the leader. "Come on," edging her on by the stroke of his finger, "four" she then straight out punches him right in the face. "You fucking bitch," screaming in agonizing pain, blood gushing from his nose. "You broke my fucking nose, your soo fucking dead." Getting ready to throw a punch at her. Grinning at him "five," she does a spinning roundhouse kick to the guys head, he's out.

Looking over in Nightwings direction, she could tell he was done before her. "Damn guess you beat me, why do I always get the talkative ones."

"Cuz you're the pretty one, remember," he says with a giggly laugh. Neither one of them realized that the smaller guy of Barbs two goons regained consciousness and pulled out a knife, heading straight towards her.

"Batgirl watch out!" he screamed from across the room. She was just in time to maneuver around the guy, but got cut on her upper arm in the process. "Shit" she yelled in pain. She caught the guys hand with the knife after swinging it a couple of times at here. Catching his hand and knocking the knife out by breaking it threw the guy off and with that she took a stronger hold of his arm that was sticking out and threw him over her shoulder into the closed bank fault door.

"Batgirl, you alright", she knew he was worried about her. He didn't like it one bit if one of his team members got hurt, especially her. "Ow yeah," covering the cut "just over did it a little, I just got too whelmed." Blood was flowing off her arm. He gave her the most concerned look she's ever seen. Sure she's have broken ribs, have plenty of bruises, hell even a concussion, but this was different.

Grabbing a piece of cloth from her belt she wrapped her arm up. "Come on, let's get these clowns cuffed up so the cops can do their jobs." He still hasn't taken his eyes off of her. "Dick I said I'm okay," with a sweet look. He didn't buy it.

Five minutes went by and the cops finally showed up. Nightwing and Batgirl talked to Commissioner Gordon and told him everything that happened and handed over the perps. After that the two heroes were on their way.

Barbara arrives 20 minutes later at her apartment. _Man being hurt does slow me down quite a bit_ looking at her arm. It cost her half the time to get home, she climbed off her fire escape and opened her window. She was glad she had no roommates to ask her why she was coming home at four in the morning.

Walking into her living room she removes her mask and sees that she has a new message on her answering machine. She presses the play button on the machine..

_Barbara it's your father, _what a big surprise she thought. Walking to the kitchen to wash the dirt off her face that her mask left behind. _I know I've been bearing. _Bearing wasn't the word. _Okay over bearing, I do it because I love you and care about you. You get me so worried, I can't afford to lose you, were all we have left. Anyways just calling to check up on you, I love you sweetheart. Call me in the morning, by the way tell Dick I said hello._

End of messages, the machine shuts off. With a smirk, _well his half right_, walking back into her bedroom she begins to pull down the top part of her uniform and unravels the bandage covering her arm.

About to go into her bathroom to get the first aid kit she hears someone knocking on her window. Pulling out the kit and placing it on her bed, of course she knows who it is.

She sees Nightwing through the glass still worrying about her. She opens the window so he can climb in through the windowsill. "Dick I said I was fine," turning round and walking over to get the kit.

"I know Babs, I'm just checking up on you, with your dad and injury you know."

"Speaking of dad he called and left a message." "He did?" he said glaring at her. Smirking at him "you were right he's just doing what a dad does." He was laughing _of course I'm always right_.

After sharing laughter for a bit and her thinking _god his laugh is so sexy_, "then again you are the Boy Wonder." His smile starts to turn to disappointment "that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but you'll always be my Boy Wonder," _why am I flirting with him while I'm hurt_ she starts to blush a little.

Dick notices that her arm is starting to bleed again and of course as soon as he looked through that window he saw she had the top of her uniform down and staring at her in her sports bra. He could feel himself get light headed, she is so beautiful he thought.

He grabs her injured arm, "let's get you stitched up." She looks at him in shock and pulls it away "you know I can do it, I'm sure you have other things to do," Looking down at the floor,_ do I really sound that nervous_.

"Come on Babs it's no big deal, besides there's no place I rather be," smiling he notices her blushing and grabs her arm lightly. He still has his gloves on so he can't feel the softness of her skin, _god her skin looks so smooth_.

Barbara was watching him stitch her up, _were on my bed in the middle of the night and him basically saying he wants to be with me_. She was in shock really, the guy she loved since they were little wants to be with me. Dick cleared his throat which knocked her out of her daze.

"So what color?" She was wondering what the heck he was talking about, raising her eyebrows "what?" sounding curious. With a smug look and a deep husky voice "the laundre you bought, is it red cuz you look sexy in red." Was this a dream did he really just say that. He got closer to her ear and whispered softly and sensually "don't lie cuz I see the bag in your closet." When he pulled away he grazed her ear, which gave her the chills. _God he is turning me on so badly now, if I can just take him on my bed right now. _

She turns even I darker shade of red. "I…I" having trouble finding her words until Dick grabbed her chin and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Barbara, I like you a lot and I know you like me to, don't deny it." She is speechless but looks him in his masked eyes, she has wanted this for a long time. He leans in to kiss her until his communicator goes off, "Nightwing we need you back at the cave to discuss the new mission for tomorrow."

"Roger, be there in 10," he was so frustrated, he was going to kiss the girl he dreamed of kissing. He backed his lips away from hers and caressed her cheek. "Well guess we'll have to finish this another time." With a sexy voice "red and blue." Now it was his turn to wonder what she was talking about. "You were half right," smiling at him.

_God that smile_, "your killing me here," he said as he was going through the window.

"Night, Nightwing."

"Get some rest, we'll have a tough mission, see ya bright and early," smiling at her. She smiled back holding her stitched up arm in place. _He almost kissed me and our mission is supposed to be an undercover mission, in a nightclub, with us being a couple. _She knew about the mission already thanks from a heads up from Megan. "O boy, I'm in trouble", sighing she gets into the shower and goes to bed. _It's going to be a long day_ _tomorrow. _

A/N:The Italics are for when the characters are thinking. Please leave me a lot of reviews this is my first story ever and like to know how it is soo far. Will be posting more just having a problem righting the second chapter. Stupid brain farts.


End file.
